On aime qu'une fois
by Makoeh
Summary: Attention, ce nest pas une fic typik sur HP! C'est une sorte de cross-over entre le Pov de Draco et celui de Tom (Felton), qui va découvrir, avec l'arrivée sur le plateau d'une jeune actrice débutante, que l'amour peut etre aussi douloureux que merveilleu
1. Default Chapter

Note : Juste une ou deux petites infos (car je sens que ça pourrait etre utile)...la tramede ce chapitre est sortie toutdroit d'un de mes rêves, et je l'ai trouvé tellement réaliste (pour une fois!) et tellement marquant (la preuve, je m'en suis souvenu au point de réussir à un faire une retranscription plutôt fidele) que j'ai décidé de le mettre par écrit ... C'est une sorte de cross-over entre l'histoire de Draco, et celle de Tom (Felton)... Pour le moment ni Draco, ni aucun autre personnage n'apparait, mais ils seront présent dans la suite, si suite il y a, cela dépendra de l'interet que vous y manifestez ... C'est surement assez bizarre,je ne sais pas du tout si ca peut plaire, et je m'excuse d'avance aupres de ceux à qui ça ne plaira pas !!

Re-note: Le premier chapitre (si on peut appeler ça un chapitre :s) est situé en plein milieu de l'histoire... un flash-back est prévu par la suite..

Re-re-note: Les deux persos principaux sont Tom/Draco et la jeune actrice (dont je n'ai pas encore le nom.. peut etre la nuit prochaine )... je ne sais pas encore s'il y en aura d'autre par la suite.Oh, et puis j'ai administré un rating G, pour le début.. ca évoluera sans doute un peu ensuite..

Re-re-re-note (oui je sais ca devient lourd j'arrete promis): La chanson que j'ai écouté un écrivant ce chapitre (je trouve ca 10 000 fois plus inspirant avec une musique qui convient!) existe, et elle collait si parfaitement a l'histoire que j'en ai incorporé des extraits.. à ceux qui voudraient l'écouter, c'est "Tallulah", de Sonata Arctica ..

Disclaimer: Pour la forme... Tom Felton est un grand garçon, il s'appartient à lui tout seul, Draco et tout autre personnage susceptible d'interagir dans l'histoire sont la propriété de vous-savez-qui (la gentille hein, pas Voldemort), et quand à la petite nouvelle... elle est encore à moi pour l'instant.. Voila je me tais!!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-J'aimerai juste comprendre!!!

-Mais comprendre, comprendre quoi? Il n'y a rien a comprendre

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'eprouves rien pour moi, parce que je sais que c'est faux!! Si c'était le cas je ne t'aurai pa senti trembler sous mes doigts, si c'était le cas tu ne m'aurais meme pas laissé te toucher, ni meme t'embrasser!! Alors explique moi?? Explique moi pourquoi tu me fuis comme ça??

_I remember little things, you hardly ever do  
Tell me why?  
I dont know why its over..._

Je la vis soupirer et son regard, d'habitude si fier, vacilla et fuis le mien.. Je vis ses epaules s'afaisser,et ses chveux se deployer en un rideau ondoyant, ombrant son visage, alors qu'elle le penchait vers le sol. Je ne comprenais plus. Et a chaque minute qui passait j'étais de moins en moins en etat de comprendre, tandis que mon coeur battait de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine, que mon souffle se faisait court, et que l'amour que je ressentais pour elle me submergeait et m'aveuglait.Chacun des gestes, chacunes des attitudes que je voyais se peindre sur son visage me la fasait paraitre encore plus attirante, encore plus adorable, encore plus charmante, mais paradoxalement, elles ne faisaient egalement qu'accoitre ma colere, car c'était evident, malgré mon experience tres restreinte dans ce domaine, que chaqun de ses mouvement la trahissait, et trahissait ses sentiments pour moi. Oui, elle avait des sentiments pour moi.Et Dieu sait combien j'en avais pour elle. Alors pourquoi?

Soudain elle releva la tete, et son regard si fier et si fort se planta dans le mien de nouveau.Empli de larmes.Des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pales, des larme qui rougissaient ses yeux bleus.Mais son regard restait fier et j'apercus de nouveau cette farouche etincelle briller, quelque part dans ses prunelles.Je sentis mon coeur fair eune nouvelle embardée dans ma poitrine et se serrer, se serrer jusqu'a me faire aurais je jamais pu deviner qu'aimer quelqu'un pouvait etre si douloureux?

- Tres bien.Puisque tu tiens tant à le savoir..

Declara t elle, son regard brillant de larmes qui pourtant ne couleraient plus.Sa voix etait ferme, mais j'y devinais, caché quelque part sous la facade de controle,une douleur semblable a celle qui brulait dans ma poitrine.

Je ne repondis rien, mais mon silence s'en chargea à ma place.

_You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me  
I have a feeling you dont know what to do  
I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while...  
Why are you crying? _

- Toi et moi, nous sommes deux etres totalement differents, Tom.Tu ne peux pas m'aimer.Tu ne peux pas m'aimer parce que tu ne me connais pas

-Quoi? mais bien sur que si, bien qur que je...

- Que quoi? Que tu me connais? Qu'est ce que tu connais de moi?

Je ne pus repondre....je ne pouvais lui mentir

Je vis un pale sourire se former sur son visage.. un sourire triste.

-Rien... et c'est normal. Il y a un mois, tu ignorait tout de mon existence..

Elle s'arreta, comme pour trouver le courage de prononcer la fin de sa phrase, qu'elle souffla a demi mot

- Et d'ici un mois tu ne t'en souviendras plus..

Elle releva la tete et continua, me fixant droit dans les yeux, comme pour ytrouver la force ou le courage necessaire

- Ca....  
Et par là elle designa la loge et le plateau alentour..

- Ca c'est ton job Tom .. c'est une partie de ta vie.

Ses bras retomberent le long de ses flancs, comme privés de force

- Pour moi, ce n'était qu'un reve. Un reve merveilleux, mais un reve dont il me faudra me reveiller..Et je sais deja a quel point ce sera difficile et dechirant..

Elle me fixa d enouveau

- Et je ne veux pas que tu ressentes ça aussi.

- Car je l'ai senti Tom.. je l'ai su des le jour ou nous nous sommes embrassé...dpeuis le debut je metais senti attirée par toi, et je savai que tu l'étais par moi, et je pensais qu'une amourette ne nous blesserait pas...mais des que tu as posé tes levres sur les miennes j'ai su a quel point je m'étais trompé, parce que j'ai su a quel point ce que je ressentais pour toi depassait la simple petite amourette de vacances..et j'ai compris egalement que nous laisser aller a nos sentiments ne ferait qu'augmenter notre peine le jour où je devrais partir.

-Je sais que je t'ai blessé en te repoussant de la sorte Tom, mais ne crois surtout pas que pour moi c'était simple... Tu n'as surement aucune idée du nombre de fois ou j'ai pleuré la nuit en y repensant, ou le nombre de fois où j'ai faillis me precipiter a ta porte et me jeter dans tes bras...

- D'ici un moi je devrais partir... et toi tu resteras ici... et des lors, combien d etemps aurait pu dure notre histoire? Un moi? deux? le temps que nous nous fassions du mal et que nous realisions qu'en definitive, nous separer aurait été moin douloureux..

- J'aurais aimé rester ici Tom... Dieu seul sait a quel point j'aurais aimé que ma vie se trouve ici, mais ce n'est pas le cas.... je n'ai pas le choix, ma vie est là bas... on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis sur la question. Je n'ai pas envie d'y retourner, mais il le faut, et puisque je dois redevenir celle que j'étais avant, je veux pouvoir etre consideree comme une personne normale et commune parmis eux.S'il me faut oublier, alors je veux le faire entierement.Et je ne pourrais jamais etre tranquille tant qu'autour de moi, les gens se demanderont a voix basse deriere mon dos si je suis bien cette fille qui est sortie avec Tom Felton..

_..Tallulah, Its easier to live alone than fear the time its over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
This could be... heaven _

- Je sais que ça te fait mal.... je le sais car je ressens la meme chose..

Je ne pus empecher une larme de couler l.Elle du le sentir, car sa main vint se poser le long de ma machoire, son pouce essuyant tendrement mes larmes.. C'etait tellement injuste...

- Je suis desolée Tom.. si tu savai comme je suis desolée... j'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir nous laisser une chance, mais je fais ça pour ton bien.. je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir..

- Comment tu peux oser.... commen tu peux dire que tu m'aimes apres m'avoir dis ça...

Mes larmes coulaient ouvertement maintenant, mais je n'y accordait plus la maoindre importance

-Parce que c'est vrai.. Je t'aime.Je n'avais jamais dit ça avant, mais je sais que c'est vrai.Et je t'aimerais toute ma vie, car tu es et tu resteras le premier à m'avoir fait ressentir ça...

- Tu vas partir maintenant..

C'etait plus une affirmation qu'une question

- Oui....

_Ill always love you, no matter what you do  
Ill win you back for me if you give me a chance..._

Je fis un pas avant pour me rapprocher d'elle. J'avais le visage baigné de larmes, et je vis ses yeux menacer de deborder.. Mon coeur, mon coeur se serrait dans ma poitrine...J'avais si mal, si mal..Et c'etait elle, la source de toute cette souffrance... et paradoxalement, cetait egalement elle qui savait l'arreter..

Je m'arretais a quelqu centimetres de son visage.Elle gardait le regard obstinement soudé au mien, et je sus que quoi que je fasse à cet instant, ell en'aurai plus la force de me repousser.Je voulais l'embrasser.. sentir pour la derniere fois ses levres sur les miennes.. gouter l'espace d'un instant à ce que j'aurais pu avoir..Puis ses paroles resonerrent en moi _"je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir.."_ ...

Je vis son regard papilloner de mes yeux a ma bouche.. elle avait compris ce que je voulais faire.. et elle avait compris que j'avais compris qu'elle ne resisterait pas egalement..Mais ce que je lus dans ses yeux me stoppa net...Il y avait ce feu, cette envie, toujours brulant, toujours menacant... mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre..De la peur.De l'apprehension.Un soupcon de panique.Et je sus alors que je ne l'embrasserais plus.Meme pas une derniere fois.Notre premier baiser, sur le canapé, resterait le seul et unique.....

Je n'aurais pas pu me rendre compte de la situation... Moi, les cheveux dans les yeux, encore en costume, le visage trempé de larmes et le coeur en miette, et elle, a quelque centimetres a peine de moi, les yeux gonflés de larmes, la bouche entrouverte comme contre son gré, le souffle court, me regardant comme une bête acculée..

Nos corps de frolaient à peine,je sentis ses hanches contre me jambes, et la chaleur de sa peau appeler la mienne.. j'étais presque sur qu'une fois que je m'éloignerais j'aurais froid, un froid qu'aucun feu ne saurait rechauffer ...

_You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you  
I have a feeling you dont have the words  
I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away  
Dont look back cause I am crying _

Une grosse larme finit par s'échapper de ses yeux et roula sur sa joue.. et avant que je réalise ce que je faisais, je me penchais et y posais mes levres, stoppant en pleine course la larme salée dont le gout impregnait ma bouche....Je restais ainsi un moment, une main sur sa nuque, mes levres contre sa peau douce, jusqu'a ce que la sente se détendre quand elle comprit que je ne ferais pas plus.Je restais ainsi un instant, respirant son parfum sucré, mes doigts jouant avec ses meches dorées, ma peau contre la sienne, mon corps collé au sien.... je retint mon souffle et priais pour me souvenir à jamais de la perfection de cet ultime moment...

Puis, lentement, douloureusement, je me détachais d'elle.. ma bouche quitta sa joue, mes doigts glisserent une derniere fois dans ses cheveux, et mon corps se detacha du sien alors que je reculais d'un pas...

Je relevais le visage vers elle, pour voir qu'elle n'avait pas rouvert ses yeux qu'elle avait fermé auparavant...Elle restait là, les levres entrouvertes, les joues rosies, les cils humides de larmes, son beau visage contracté en une expression de souffrance muette...

Rassemblant mes dernieres forces, je détachais mon regard d'elle et reculais, m'eloignant d'elle, m'éloignant de sa loge, m'eloignant de mes sentiments...

Je fermais les paupieres en sentant mon coeur se déchirer a que chaque pas que je faisais, mais je ne m'arretais pas...

C'était terminé..

Ses mots resonerrent une derniere fois dans mon esprit, et je sus alors a quel point elle avait raison

"_je t'aimerais toute ma vie, car tu es et tu resteras le premier à m'avoir fait ressentir ça... je t'aime trop pour te voir souffrir.."_

_Tallulah, Its easier to live alone than fear the time its over  
Tallulah, find the words and talk to me ,oh, Tallulah,  
This could be... heaven  
_


	2. Chapter 2

( **Music** : "Eve, the apple of my eyes", Bell X1 )

_**Note**_ : Hum ... Oui je suis tout à fait consciente que la premiere partie de cette histoire a été postée il y a de ça pres d'un an ... Je m'en souviens même tres bien. Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu pour écrire la suite la moment tout à fait propice, car je ne voulais pas en être déçue.

Si toutefois quelqu'un lit ceci un jour ... ou a attendu la suite depuis Noel dernier... Je m'excuse. En tant que lectrice assidue de fic, je déteste quand un auteur fait ceci, et voila qu'aujourd'hui je m'y fait prendre )

Je ne sais toujours pas où va aller cette histoire... C'est assez inquietant, en tant qu'auteur n'est ce pas, lol ? Les parties me viennent en rêve, et je ressens le besoin de les écrire telles qu'elles me sont venues, car c'est de là que vient leur interet et c'est ce qui paradoxalement leur donne du sens à mes yeux. Vous comprendrez juste, si vous lisez la partie précédente, que chronologiquement, cette seconde est située dans un futur... plus ou moins proche.

Suite au prochain rêve ) ...

_**Sugar. Quill **_

* * *

****

Des flashs qui crépitent. Du bruit, des cris et de l'agitation.

Les gens, partout, à perte de vue.

J'étais morte de trouille. Le coeur au bord de l'implosion. Plus la voiture ralentissait et plus je le sentait cogner furieusement contre ma poitrine. Un bruit sourd, douloureux. Le sang qui se fige dans me veines, mon coeur qui pompe difficilement, tout mon organisme qui se glace petit à petit.

Il n'y a bientôt plus que mon esprit qui fonctionne à mille à l'heure, emprisonné dans ce corps imparfait.

_If I had you here, I'd clip your wings  
Snap you up and leave you sprawling on my pin._

_This plan of mine is oh so very lame  
Can't you see the grass is greener where it rains ..._

Je tourne les yeux vers lui, et je le vois, la tête penchée, les cheveux lui tombant dans le visage, pour se proteger des regards indiscrets de la foule. Il me jette un regard en coin et me sourit calmement.

Je sais ce que ce sourire signifie ... Tout va bien se passer. Mais comment en être si sur?

J'essaie de lui sourire en retour, mais mon corps brisé par l'angoisse refuse de coopérer.

Il se rapproche de moi, me prend dans ses bras, me serre fort contre lui. J'ai presque honte de ces battements qui me trahissent et qu'il doit sentir à travers mes vêtements. Je redoute qu'il me sente si fragile et si effrayée. Si peu sure de moi, en cet instant précis où je devrais l'être plus que tout.

Il a du les sentir. Il me serre plus fort encore. Ses bras se referment dans mon dos, une main protectrice caresse doucement ma nuque.

Ma tête se pose au creux de son cou, à cet endroit que j'aime, où la peau est toujours tiede et douce, et où une veine bat doucement la mesure juste sous mes levres.

Si je l'embrasse ici, j'ai l'impression de toucher directement son coeur.

Je respire un grand coup, m'imprégnant de son odeur. Mes levres se resserent sur la petite veine bleue.

Son coeur, c'est tout ce qui me tient debout en cet instant.

_You left, I died,  
I went and you cried  
You came, I think  
But I never really know ..._

La voiture ralentit de plus en plus, mais je n'entends plus les cris.

Je repense à nous, aux mois passés. A la façon dont nous avons trouvé l'un en l'autre la force et la faiblesse.

Dont nous sommes enfin devenus ensemble des êtres complets.

La voiture s'immobilise completement.

Je releve le regard, je sens ses mains relacher leur etreinte et glisser jusqu'a rester sur ma taille.

Je luis fais face. J'ai beau chercher, son visage ne montre pas un seul signe de tension.

Mais j'ai appris que la surface des choses cachait souvent bien pire que ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Alors ma main vient se poser sur sa joue, et mes levres sur les siennes. Un tres court instant.

Mais suffisament long pour se dire tout ce qui est important.

_And I lie behind you  
AndI cradle you in the palm of me ..._

La portiere s'ouvre. Les cris s'amplifient, et bientôt je n'entends plus rien d'autre. Je sors de la voiture, et pose le premier pied sur le tapis rouge déroulé à l'entrée du cinéma. Les flashs crépitent, la chaleur des néons me brûle et le brouhaha des cris m'étourdit. Un court instant, mes paupieres se ferment et je revois les 20 années de ma vie se jouer devant mes yeux. Les souvenirs m'envahissent par flash. Les années défilent. Mon coeur redevient lourd et douloureux. Le sang me bat aux tempes avec la raisonance d'une grosse caisse. Des visages ... des prénoms ...

Qui l'aurait cru?

Qu'est ce que je fais là?

Le monde tourne... Tout s'obscurcit ...

_And I pat your hair down  
I think will we sink or swim? ...  
_

Puis, soudain, je sens une main se serrer contre la mienne, des doigts emprisonner les miens, et une paume douce et forte à la fois se presser contre la mienne.

Et je n'ai plus peur.

_...'Cause we could do either on a whim_

Je ne suis peut etre pas aussi belle que les filles qu'il cotoie chaque jour, je ne suis peut etre pas parfaite, et je suis sans aucun doute une parfaite inconnue qui restera dans l'ombre jusqu'a la fin de sa vie ..

Mais en ce moment même, c'est ma main que Tom serre dans la sienne alors que nous remontons le tapis sous les flashs des photographes et les cris du public.

C'est son bras qui vient glisser sur ma taille, et finir sa course sur ma hanche, me retenant fermement serrée contre lui.

Tous peuvent sourire. Tous peuvent ragoter.

Ils peuvent aussi bien condamner notre histoire et ne pas croire en son avenir. Je suis passée par là.

_Accept it, Don't let it  
Turn the screw ..._

_Accept it, And let it  
Scream back at you ...  
_  
Finalement, je risque peut etre bien de finir cataloguée comme "La fille qui sort avec Tom Felton".

Mais je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

Car moi je crois en nous.

Et c'est tout ce qui compte.

_You ... are the apple of my eye ..._


End file.
